


Definitely a threesome

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bisexual JJ, Bisexual John b, F/M, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, John B is crushing on his bestfriend, M/M, Polyamory, Protect JJ (Outer Banks), Sad JJ (Outer Banks), Sarah too, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: In which, John B and Sarah love eachother to death, but there's still something missing.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/JJ, Sarah Cameron/JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 93





	Definitely a threesome

When John B & Sarah came back from the bahamas, Jj was always around, just like it was before, if not even more. He was clingy and wouldn't let them out of his sight, which was understandable. He had lost his lifelong bestfriend and said bestfriends girlfriend, who had grown alot on him, normally he didn't like kooks, but Sarah was the exception. She was kind and funny and not at all stuck-up like the rest of them. So yeah, Jj was now friends with a kook.

John B didn't mind how clingy he was with them, he appreciated it. He had missed his bestfriend too and was glad that things were like they used to be between them. 

Sarah didn't mind either. She liked the other blonde, always cuddly and cracking jokes. Though, she wasn't used to his whole 'close the first second and far away the next' kinda thing.   
Which is why, when a month after they came back, when she wouldn't go two seconds without seeing Jj, she suddenly didn't see him for two days. 

John B just shrugged his shoulders, said, "He does this sometimes, it's just a Jj thing", and continued washing the dishes like it was nothing. 

Sarah decided to just let it go for now, he would be back eventually, right?.

Two more days passed, with no sign of Jj, no calls, no texts, no nothing.

She missed him, John B did too. 

"Maybe he just went home for a bit?", she said to her boyfriend, who was watching something on his phone.

John B looked up and shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so", he said.

"Where else would he be?", Sarah rolled her eyes slightly.

"Look, there's a reason Jj sorta lives with me", John B continued as he sat up, tossing his phone onto the table as he reached out for his girl.

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked carefully, with a concerned tone.

She crawled over to where her boyfriend was and laid down, half on top of him.

John B took several deep breaths and thought about different ways to say it. 

"It's just- uhm, his dad is an asshole", he finally decided on, but it came out more like a question.

"So he's in the shitty dad club?", Sarah said, scrunching up her face in a grimace.

"Yeah he uh, he hurts him", John B said, looking down.

"Like, physically?", Sarah's eyes widened and she sounded almost hysterical.

"Yeah".

Sarah gasped quietly, she thought back to all the fights Jj used to get into. Fights weren't uncommon on the island, quite the opposite actually. It was kooks versus pouges after all, but when she recalled, there were way more bruises than from the fights. Jj was almost always walking around with bruises on his face, neck, chest, you name it. But could all of them really be from the other teenage boys with bad tempers.

"Fuck", she whispered under her breath.

"Hey-", John B said carefully, noticing her mood change, "I'm sure he's just running around stealing shit, or getting weed from his cousin", he mumbled as he hugged her, "Just normal Jj things", he kissed the top of her head and she let out a sigh.

"I'm just worried".

"I know", John B said, then, "Your little crush on him is cute". 

Sarah froze. What the fuck. How could he know?. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"It's okay, I'm kind of in love with him too", he continued. 

What?

"I just, I still love you, you know? But I can't help but want him too", he sighed.

Sarah looked him in the eyes then.

"Yeah, there's something about Jj, I wish I could have you both", she spilled. 

There was an understanding between them, they loved eachother to death, but they both so desperatly wanted to be able to love Jj too. 

Although, they both also understood that Jj would never agree to that, so they could only keep on dreaming. 

"Maybe we should ask him if he wants to have a threesome?", John B smiled. 

Sarah giggled and blushed a little.

"He would probably agree though", she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe". 

And just like that, there giggling stopped.

The door swung open, banging loudly against the wall and Jj stumbled in. 

"Look who's back", John B smiled but it dropped when his eyes focused on the large bruise on his cheek and his split lip, not to mention the ring of bruises on his neck. 

"Holy shit Jj, what happened?" Sarah stood up and they both jogged up to the hurt boy. 

Jj had tears in his eyes and there was blood on his shirt, he looked so fucking broken, just standing there and looking at them both.

"He got mad".

It was obvious who 'he' was and John B wanted to kill him, he wanted to fucking kill him, for everytime he had hurt his son and everything he had ever done. And shit, he should just do it, just put a fucking gun right between the fuckers eyes and pull the trigg-

"I was in his way I guess", Jj muttered and shit, he could hardly stand up. Sarah quickly moved him to the couch while John B went to get the first-aid kit. 

Jj groaned when he could finally relax, not have to worry about avoiding punches, avoiding kicks, breathing, getting out of the house, limping to the chateu, holding himself up. Now he could just lay down, he was safe, he was with John B, he was with Sarah and he didn't have to worry anymore.

"Your face looks pretty fucked up Jay", Sarah said sadly, brushing his hair out of the way, it felt good.

"I'm still pretty though, right?", He smiled, wincing when it pulled on his split lip.

"Beautiful", Sarah answered simply, smiling sadly.

John B came back and sat down beside him, giving Sarah an icepack that she carefully pressed against his cheek. 

"Okay, this is gonna hurt like a bitch okay?", John B said as he poured some rubbing alcohol on a piece of paper.

"It already hurts like a bitch, just do it", Jj rolled his eyes playfully and John B leaned forward to press it against his lower lip. Jj winced slightly but played it off by making some funny comment.

"You are extremely close to me right now, am I gonna get a kiss of something?", He smirked and John B snickered.

"Only if you ask nicely", he grinned. He swore he could see him blush a little.

"I'm right here guys", Sarah joked, chuckling along with them. 

The laughter died down when John B continued with his injuries.

"Did he try to strangle you?".

"Yeah".

Jj said it casually, like it was normal, and it was concerning. 

Sarah changed the icepack to press lightly on his neck.

"Are we done here, doctor?", Jj asked jokingly.

"Jj" John B started and his smile fell. "I know there's more".

"There's not", Jj tried to say but was cut off by Sarah.

"Just take your shirt off, please".

"If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked", he smirked then, desperatly trying to make the situation lighter.

"Jj".

"Fine", he said loudly, clearly angry. 

He took his shirt off in one swift motion and tossed it to the floor, looking away from them.

"Jesus christ", Sarah mumbled.

"Didn't know you were religious", Jj muttered.

They ignored that.

They couldn't focus on anything else than his chest, covered in purple. It looked so painful that John B wanted to cry. Sarah had already teared up. 

"It's just bruises", Jj mumbled as he fiddled with his rings. 

"Jay, I think your ribs may be broken", John B said and looked up.

"They are fine, they just hurt a bit", Jj said.

"I have to check", John B said sadly.

"Please don't", Jj pleaded.

"I have to", John B really hated himself right now.

Sarah moved to hug his good side and Jj buried his head in her neck as John B placed his hand on his ribs.

He pressed down on each one and Jj didn't even try to hide his whimpers. 

"Okay, atleast two of these are cracked but nothing broken", John B sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Jj".

"It's fine".

He had tears in his eyes.

When they were done wrapping his ribs, they led him to the bedroom.

"Hold on- that's not my room", Jj said, confused.

"You're sleeping with us tonight", Sarah said and helped him lay down in the middle of the bed.

"Wow, threesome", he mumbled with a little smirk on his lips.

Sarah and John B shared a smile. 

"You comfortable?", she asked then, turning her attention to the other boy.

"Yeah".

"Alright", John B mumbled and climbed into the bed, Sarah doing the same on the other side.

Several minutes went by, with none of them daring to move an inch. 

"I'm cold", Jj muttered.

He wasn't really.

In an instant, John B was behind him, pressing against his back so that they were kind of spooning. Jj leaned into the touch.

Sarah started carefully shuffling closer until Jj took matters into his own hands, grabbed her by the waist and yanked her to his front.

She let out a yelp and stared into his eyes. Their faces were so close. She almost made the mistake of looking at his lips, wondering what they would feel like against her own. 

"Now it's a threesome", he said then, snapping her out of the trance. John B let out a chuckle from behind him.

Sarah giggled and laid one hand on his chest, the other went over his neck and tugged at his hair, he let out a satisfied hum and his eyes fluttered shut.

And just when they thought he was finally asleep,

"Seriously though, is this some kind of kink you guys are trying out?", Jj said, smirking.

John B gasped and hit his back while Sarah just started laughing.

"You know, inviting hurt people to take care of", he continued, emphasising the words 'take care of'.

"Shut up Jay!", John B said and pushed at his shoulder but he was laughing. 

"What?", Jj exclaimed loudly, still grinning.

"You're crazy", Sarah said fondly, shaking her head slightly. 

They laughed for a bit more.

"You guys know I'm not completely stupid, right?", Jj said then, suddenly serious. He looked at Sarah, mostly because he couldn't turn around and stare at John B.

John B and Sarah froze and looked at eachother for a split second. They knew exactly what he was going about. They then began to try and explain.

"Okay, fine, we're both so extremely in love with you that it's scary and we don't really know what to do about it, we can't really ignore it-", Sarah started, talking faster than the speed of lightning in a try to handle the situation.

John B sat up and continued.

"Yeah we know it's like, really wierd and you probably don't want anything to do with us anymore but we really can't help it, we're sorr-", and just like that he was silent. 

Jj reached up to grab him by the neck and drag his head down so he could kiss him, it lasted for about 3 seconds. 

John B was shocked, to say the least, he didn't know what was happening. 

"Can you guys shut up for one second", Jj giggled, "I like you guys too, alot", he smiled.

John B just sat there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Sarah was smiling like crazy.

"Why does he get a kiss and not me?" She asked then, looking into Jj's extremely blue eyes.

He chuckled and dragged her even closer to his body, if that was possible and kissed her with just as much passion as he had kissed John B. 

When John B got over his shock he immediatly grabbed Jj's shoulder so that he was now laying on his back, with Sarah on top of him. 

They shared sweet kisses left and right and when it left them all wanting more, they were as careful as possible with Jj's injuries but they still fucked, made love.

And sometime, in the middle of it all, Jj moaned out a-

"Fuck, now it's definitely a threesome".

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen many fics with this ship so I decided to make one, hope you like it! :) <3


End file.
